


The Cloakroom

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Canon Compliant, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Remus Lupin, Getting Together, James and Lily's wedding, M/M, Muggles, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Wizards, lots of weasley kids, not really a jily fic, vernon dursley is homophobic and magiphobic, wizard parties, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black admit their feelings for each other at James and Lily's wedding reception, and are unfortunately walked in on by Petunia and Vernon Dursley.





	The Cloakroom

Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) was pleased to say that she looked and felt absolutely fabulous, thank you very much.She had a new husband, a new house, and a fortnight prior she had learned that they would soon have a new baby.Fortunately, she wasn’t showing yet, and still fit into her second-best formal dress with no trouble.She was just putting on the new set of earrings Vernon had bought her while they were on honeymoon, and adding the finishing touches to her makeup, when the man himself, her husband, walked into the bathroom, straightening his tie.

“Almost ready to go?” he asked, “And get this over with?”

Petunia sighed, taking her husband’s hand.“Vernon, there’s something I need to tell you.” She led him out of the bathroom and set him down on the edge of the bed.“You remember, at our wedding, you met Lily’s fiance.And I told you he was an amateur stage magician.”

Vernon nodded.“Yes.Useless profession, that.”

Petunia took a deep breath, “Well, I figured I should tell you that’s… only half-true.And I only tell you this because I suspect you may see some…. unusual things at the wedding today.” 

—————

Petunia sat down at a mostly-empty table in the reception hall and looked around. She had paid her respects to Lily just after the ceremony, and was attempting to determine how soon she could leave the reception without appearing impolite.At least Lily and James had had the ceremony in a respectable chapel, rather than a haunted castle or something ridiculous.Vernon had taken the news of her sister’s true identity remarkably well, though had excused himself for the loo as they entered the reception hall.Petunia suspected he needed to recover from the ceremony, which had included quite a bit of odd traditions, strange clothing, and some actual magic.Petunia adjusted her hat as a lanky, sandy-haired young man sat down beside her. 

“You’re Lily’s sister, right?Petunia, was it?”Petunia turned to him and nodded.He was dressed in a brown suit that looked more normal than most of the other wedding guests, though Petunia still could see a wand poking out of his pocket.He did look somewhat familiar.

“You took Lily out once, right?”

The man nodded.“Yeah, we saw some movies over the summer.My mum’s a Muggle, you see, that is, someone without magic, and so Lily and I would go catch up on what we’d missed when we were at school.Just as friends though- it was never a date.”

“Well, you seem more normal than James.I sort of wish she’d have gone with someone more like you and less like him.”

“I don’t know about that.” He chuckled, as if at a private joke, and Petunia noticed a faded scar across his face.“Anyway, Lily’s lovely, but not my type.Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to make sure the groom and the best man haven’t gotten into trouble.”With that, he rose. 

“Remind me of your name?” Petunia asked.Ordinarily she would not want to associate further with someone who had gone to That School with Lily, but something about his demeanor put her more at-ease than she had ever been among witches and wizards.

“Lupin.Remus Lupin.It’s good to meet you, Miss Evans,” he went to shake her hand, and noticed her ring.“Ah, it seems I am mistaken.Mrs…?”

“Dursley,” Petunia prompted and shook his hand, “My husband, Vernon, just stepped out for a moment.” 

Lupin nodded.“Well, enjoy the rest of the reception,” and he disappeared, just as Vernon returned.

—————

Remus headed back to his table, cutting across the dance floor which at the moment was empty except for Gideon and Fabian Prewett and a gaggle of their small red-haired nephews, who were being led around in circles in an effort to keep them entertained while Molly and Arthur Weasley got something to eat.He noticed that Emmeline Vance had slipped into the seat he had vacated and was holding Peter in conversation, so he turned and headed towards the bar where Sirius was perched, holding a small gin and tonic and chatting with a girl Remus only vaguely recognized.

“Moony!”Sirius jumped up and wrapped his arms around Remus’ shoulders.“Hey!What a wedding!Did you try some of the pies?They are fantastic pies!Bye, Matilda!I need to feed Remus some pie!” He called to the girl at the bar and blew her a kiss before taking Remus by the hand and leading him to the buffet.

“Going a little heavy on the drinks, are we, Sirius?” Remus asked.It seemed that Sirius was at his peak level of flirtatiousness, which usually happened around four drinks. 

“Why not?” Sirius grinned.“It’s a party!We have to celebrate! Anyway, I already made my toast, Lily and Prongs are getting ready to start the dancing, and I know exactly who I want to share the first dance with!”He scooped two slices of pie onto a plate with his right hand, somehow keeping his left intertwined with Remus’s, leading him to an empty table as a magically-enhanced romantic tune started to play and James led Lily onto the floor for their first married dance.

Remus tasted the pie as he watched James and Lily.They really did look good together.He turned to Sirius to say so but realized that Sirius had disappeared again- moving back towards the place where Remus had been sitting earlier.He draped himself over the back of Peter’s chair and kissed the top of the blond man’s head.Peter turned to Sirius indignantly as Emmeline started laughing, so Sirius bowed and kissed her hand before scooping up another two glasses of wine and returning to Remus. 

“The pie tastes better with wine, they are the perfect pair!”Sirius said, shoving one of the glasses into Remus’s hand.“Well, maybe Prongsy and Lily are more perfect,” he admitted. 

Remus sipped at the wine.It really was quite good.Sirius rested his chin on Remus’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping his eyes on James and Lily.

“I’m just so happy right now, you know?” Sirius murmured. 

“Really?” asked Remus,“I hadn’t noticed.Is that why you keep kissing everyone?”

“Yeah.Cause I’m happy.Also cause I’m drunk.And also cause I’m bisexual.”Remus smiled and ruffled Sirius’s hair.It was good to see his friend in such a merry mood.Sirius had been stressed lately, they all were, but Remus knew that the troubles in the Black family had added to Sirius’s woes.A few weeks prior, he had received a letter from his mother that informed him Regulus had officially joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, and Sirius had been reminded again that he was a disappointment to his parents with his refusal to keep with pureblood traditions.Walburga had also commented on James and Lily’s approaching wedding and her disappointment that a Potter was marrying a Muggle-born (Oddly, she had used the term “muggle-born” instead of “mudblood” in her letter), then hinted that Sirius might be welcomed back if he found himself a nice pureblood girl.Sirius had angrily shown the letter to Remus and Peter, and then took great delight in composing a reply that asked if he would still be welcomed if he married a pureblood boy instead.As far as Remus knew, this was the first Walburga or Orion had heard of Sirius’ proclivities towards “equal-opportunity flirting” as he called it.“Besides,” Sirius had pointed out, “I’m still young.Prongs may want to get tied down early, but I’ve got a few more years of bachelorhood at least.”

The music came to an end, and James pulled Lily in for a kiss.The first dance being over, the musicians invited everyone to the dance floor, and Sirius jumped up, bowing low to Remus.“May I have the honor?” he asked.

“Really, Pads?You tell me that I need to eat the pie, and then bring me up for a dance before I’ve finished?”

Sirius widened his eyes in a way that reminded Remus strongly of his Animagus form, but they were interrupted by Alice Longbottom, who was seated with Frank at the next table.

“I’ll dance with you, Sirius.Frank is also finishing dessert.”Sirius accepted the offer, and Remus turned to greet Frank.

“Thought it was splendid how you and Pettigrew released all those Snitches at the end,” said Frank.

“Well, it was Sirius’ idea.We just implemented it.I’m impressed that James actually managed to catch three of them right out of the box.”

“If I know Lily, I’m more surprised she hasn’t killed you for it.She never was one to encourage James showing off his Quidditch prowess.”

“No, but she won’t kill us today.Look how happy she is.”Remus watched Lily twirl under James arm and then turn back towards him with a look of contentment on her face that Remus had rarely seen in a couple.He felt an odd pang of loneliness as he watched them.Of course, he was happy for them both, and he was greatly appreciative of their friendship.But seeing two people so in love, committing to each other, was a reminder of something that he could never have.Werewolves rarely married, and if they did, it was to other werewolves.He could not bring himself to consider sharing his life with someone who he might hurt.

_Of course,_ he thought privately, _even without considering the lycanthropy, it doesn’t help that I seem to fancy blokes more than girls._ He generally tried to avoid considering the idea of romance, but still occasionally caught himself finding certain gentlemen particularly attractive.Perhaps more so today, with everyone in such fine dress robes and a glass or two of wine swimming through Remus’ brain.

He shook his head.Alice had returned from the dance floor, but it appeared Sirius had teamed up with Marlene in persuading the bride and groom to separate for a song and dance with the maid of honor and best man.James and Marlene danced reasonably well, but Sirius led Lily in a smooth waltz, swirling around with grace and style- the Blacks often hosted formal soirees for who they considered to be the cream of Wizarding Britain, so Sirius had been trained in traditional waltzes since he was very small, and it showed. Of course, he was always elegant in his movements, despite his attempts to hide all traces of his pureblooded upbringing. 

Remus had to stop admiring the dancers when Fabian Prewett approached him, one squirming toddler under each arm, and three more boys behind him, the eldest of which appeared to be about old enough to start at Hogwarts. 

“Mr. Lupin!” shouted the middle boy, Charlie, “Look at the dragons!”He turned, showing that the hem of his robes had been embroidered with tiny gold dragons, Remus suspected by Molly herself- that woman was skilled with a needle.

Remus leaned towards him, ”Still like magic creatures, do you?”

“Yes!” said Charlie, “Especially dragons.But I just read a book about water creatures- mermaids and grindylows and squids and kelpies!Did you know that there was once an otter that ate a grindylow, Mr Lupin?”

Remus nodded sagely as Charlie continued to talk.He took a twin from Fabian and bounced the child on his knee while listening to Charlie, Bill, and Percy tell him about their favorite books (though Percy was only just starting to learn how to read).A few more songs passed before Sirius returned and asked Remus to dance, apologizing for leaving him so long. 

Remus and Sirius both bowed to the young Weasleys and then spun off across the floor, and Remus allowed Sirius to lead in two dances in a row- a waltz and a polka, which left them both breathless and dizzy.

“Time for more drinks, I thinks,” said Sirius, pulling Remus off the dance floor and towards the bar.Sirius scooped up two flagons ale, and pulled Remus into a little alcove near the cloak room, where he leaned against the wall and downed his drink.

“Feels good to have fun for a change,” Sirius panted, draping an arm around Remus’ shoulder.“All the Death Eaters, all the battles, my family…” Sirius sighed.“I really needed a happy day.”

Remus nodded.“We all did.The past year has been draining.But to see James and Lily so happy, for a day- it’s enough to give hope that eventually we might all be happy.”

Sirius held his glass and stared into the middle distance.“I hope so.Y’know what James told me, though?”

“Hmm?”

“He said he’d probably not be tying the knot quite so soon if it wasn’t for the war.I mean, he just finished his Auror apprenticeship last month, and Lily’s got another whole year before she’s a full-fledged Healer.But he said, ‘Who knows if we’ll all be around that long?’And I got to thinking, what if he’s right?What if we all get killed by Death Eaters before we get another happy day?”

Remus leaned into Sirius’ shoulder.“Gotta be cautious, I guess.And we’ve just gotta hope for the best.I heard there’s been some changes in the Department of Magical Law enforcement- Alastor Moody is Chief Auror now.Might clear out some of the corruption on some branches of the force- he has no tolerance for inefficient beauracracy.”

“True,” Sirius said.Moody had even occasionally won arguments with Dumbledore when they were discussing Order strategy- he would certainly be a force for good in the higher levels of the Ministry.“Still, seeing James and Lily so happy today, I can’t help but think- what if I miss out?What if Mother’s right, and I DO need to get married sooner rather than later?”

Remus looked at him sternly.“Sirius, if you ever, for some reason, feel the urge to get married, absolutely promise me that you won’t do it to please your mother and make pureblooded babies that she can corrupt.”

Sirius laughed drily.“I won’t.But that’s not what I meant.I mean, I don’t mind dating around, meeting new people, and all that.But I haven’t gone steady with anyone since Marlene, and we split up in sixth year, when she realized she liked girls.”

Remus chuckled as he remember the dramatic events of that breakup, which had unfortunately happened immediately before the final Quidditch match of the season, when Sirius and Marlene were both playing as Beaters.All three of Ravenclaw’s Chasers, as well as one of Gryffindor’s, had had to go to the hospital wing after getting caught in unfortunate Bludger cross-fire. “Glad she and Dorcas are finally shacking up though.Took them long enough to admit they liked each other.”

“I know, right?Obliviousness, thy name is Meadowes.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows, then sighed.“I sometimes wish I could have a relationship like that.Someone I’m already comfortable with, someone I could tell anything, someone who won’t judge me by my last name…”

“Hate to break it to you, mate, but James is taken.”Remus glanced back out at the dance floor, where the newlyweds were entirely lost in each other’s eyes.

Sirius chuckled.“What about you, Moons?You ever wish you had someone?”

Remus sipped his ale and chuckled drily.“That rarely ends well for people with… my condition,” he said.

Sirius scoffed.“Maybe it’s rare, but you’re rare, Mooney!How many werewolves have been Hogwarts prefects?How many have helped fight against Dark Magic, instead of joining it?How many will encourage little kids to prattle on for hours about their favorite books?”

Remus shook his head ruefully.“So what?On the full, I’m not like that.I couldn’t have an intimate relationship and risk harming the person I loved."

“What if, hypothetically, say, your partner were an Animagus?Someone you couldn’t hurt when you transform?” Sirius’ voice grew quieter, as he turned to face Remus.

Remus met Sirius’ gaze.There was no trace of a laugh in the other man’s face.Sirius’ gray eyes grew softer as Remus looked at him.  

“Hypothetically?” he asked.The word hung heavily in the air between them.Remus looked down.Their fingers were interlaced.He couldn’t remember Sirius taking his hand.His heart was pounding. He took half a step back.   “What are you getting at, Sirius?”

Sirius shifted nervously and took a deep breath.“I’ve had feeling for you for years, Remus.I never admitted it, because I didn’t know how you would feel.But… I care about you so much.You’ve always been an important presence in my life, always supportive, always made me feel better, and I want to make you happy!”

Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand.“You… really?”He was beginning to feel dizzy, and he was pretty sure the drinks were not to blame.

Sirius nodded, and reached his free hand up to trace the faded scars on Remus’ face.“I realized I liked you just before we tried to prank Snape.Afterwards, you were so angry with me, and with all of us, that I knew I couldn’t tell you then.But even when I dated other people, I wished I could tell you.I want to be together, if you are interested.”

Remus smiled.“Well, I can’t deny that I find you attractive.And you’ve helped me through nearly every full moon since we were kids.But, I’ve never tried to have a romantic relationship before.We’re such good friends- would it even work?”

Sirius leaned closer, his face flushing.“You’re a man of learning, don’t you want to explore?”

And suddenly Remus leaned into Sirius’ arms, and they were holding each other tightly.Sirius pulled back from the embrace and looked directly into Remus’ eyes, then pressed their lips together.Remus froze for a moment, this was his first time kissing someone who wasn’t family, but he quickly relaxed and leaned into the kiss.They stayed there for a blissful moment before they were interrupted by a feminine scream.

—————

Petunia and Vernon sat stiffly in a corner, watching the dancers.

“It’s been half an hour,” Vernon said, glancing at his watch.“We can probably go now without seeming rude.”

Petunia nodded.She did want to maintain a cordial relationship with her sister, but being surrounded by wizards was extremely disconcerting.Some of the sweets on the buffet table were moving in time to the music, and the icing on the wedding cake kept changing colours.She picked up her purse and took Vernon’s arm as they crossed the room to go get their coats. 

Unfortunately, before they reached the cloakroom, she was met with a sight that disturbed her more than the flying decorations and dancing desserts.Two men were leaning against the doorway, and they were kissing.

She screamed, and Vernon shouted “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

The pair untangled, looking at them.One of them was Lupin, sandy-haired man she had spoken to earlier.The other had been the best man in the wedding ceremony- Sirius Black, what kind of ridiculous name was that?

Lupin spoke first, looking sheepish.“Sorry, are we in the way?”

Petunia’s face was white as a sheet, while Vernon’s was rapidly turning redder. 

“This is a PUBLIC PLACE,” he shouted, “Are all of these wizards like this?” he asked, turning to his wife.She shook her head.

Remus noticed Lily heading towards them as the beefy man continued, “There are LADIES and CHILDREN here!”

Lily appeared behind him. “Tuney, what’s going on?” She quirked an eyebrow at Remus and Sirius that clearly said _You two better not have been provoking them on purpose._

Vernon turned to Lily, “These men were behaving… indecently. My wife was rightly shocked.And a woman in her condition should not be shocked so!”

“Condition?” Lily asked, “Petunia, are you—“

“Yes, Lily, I am expecting a child!” Petunia’s statement was louder than it needed to be, and heads around the room were beginning to turn.“And my child is going to be NORMAL, not involved in all of your nonsense!Your people are all FREAKS!”

Sirius muttered in Remus’ ear “Wait, do Muggles have blood purity too?” 

“Not usually.” Remus muttered back.

Lily inhaled.“Congratulations,” she said, stiffly but with clear sincerity, “I wish you both the best with the baby.”

Vernon sniffed.“Come along, Petunia.”The two quickly fetched their coats and left.

Lily turned to Remus and Sirius.“You two- snogging in the cloakroom? Really?”

Sirius shuffled his feet.“Well, technically, not IN the cloakroom.Just the doorway.”

Lily glared at him.“How much have you both had to drink?”

“A bit,” Remus admitted, but Sirius’ reply was much louder.

“I am NOT kissing Moony because I’m drunk!I’m kissing him because he’s beautiful!”His speech slurred a bit on the last syllable, making the credibility of this statement a bit more dubious that it would have been otherwise.

“Go get some water,” Lily commanded, and Sirius obeyed.She approached Remus, and clasped one of his hands between both of her own.“Honestly, I hope it works out.You two would be great together.Just don’t tell him I said that.”

She departed to rejoin the party, and Remus, grinning, went to ask Sirius for another dance.


End file.
